Conventional fluorescent lighting has been popular due largely to lower overall cost as compared to owning and operating filament lighting sources. However, fluorescent lights need a ballast to operate, which causes inefficiencies in operation. Fluorescent lighting may require periodic maintenance and replacement, and may incur costs upon disposal. Furthermore, fluorescent lights have a lower life expectancy than LED light sources. Fluorescent lights may emit ultraviolet rays which may cause colors to fade and food to spoil sooner. Fluorescents lights may contain mercury, which causes pollution. Fluorescent lights may break easily and may thus be difficult to transport. Fluorescent lights operate at high voltage and frequencies, which may cause interference with sensitive electronics.
A large infrastructure exists within dealerships, offices, and even homes to support fluorescent lighting. It would be advantageous to bring the benefits of LED lighting, including lower overall costs (energy usage, maintenance, replacement and disposal) to the existing fluorescent infrastructure.